Aris Cunningham
Aris Cunningham was born on February 27th, 1994, in Cegled, Hungary. He is the second conceved child of the muggles Elizabeth and Joseph Cunningham, the first passing away just two months after birth. His name, Aris, means "excellent", or "best". It derived from Old Greek, As Aris's ancestors originated from Greek during it's earlier times. Cunningham is a name that Aris's family took up when moving to Manchester, his actual surname being Kokeny. Biography Early Life: When Aris was born, his parents believed he would be the best child of his generation, hence his name. During his early life, he lived up to his expectations. He didn't cry, didn't whine, and didn't lie or steal or make a mess of his toys. All was well until 1997, when Aris was three. The family could not support themselves in Cegled, due to a massive economic drop. So, with the last of their money, they moved to Manchester, England, to start a new life. They legally changed their name to Cunningham, and moved into a small apartment, not to far from a nearby school. As his life progressed, it was clear Aris was not a normal child. He could do many strange things, like make objects move without touching them, and other strange occurrences. At age 5, his parents put him into a school, ignoring the strange things Aris could do. He excelled during his first few years, but started to falter around age ten. He started to become quite the comedian, pulling pranks on teachers, and disobeying rules for "the fun of it". Soon, he was expelled, because of his unacceptable behavior. Luckily, this happened when he was eleven, and a few weeks after he was expelled, Aris received his acceptance letter into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts Years (2005-2011) (First Year)- That August, Aris was driven down to Diagon Alley. He was amazed by the spells wizards and witches were casting, and couldn't stop toying with the wand he bought; Holly, 13", Dragon Heartstring Core, Slighty Springy. On September 1st, Aris arrived at Kings Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express. He kissed his parents goodbye, and, since he didn't know anyone, he simply made himself comfy in the nearest empty seat on the train. After arriving at the station, he followed Hagrid out towards the boats, with other first years. As the boat glided along the water, Aris marveled at the sight of Hogwarts; it's windows glinting with a warn yellow, and it's towers slicing through the sky. After the first made there way into the Great hall, the sorting began. One by one, students went, until Aris was up next. He took a seat on the stool, and the Sorting hat was gently placed on his head. At first, the hat was puzzled: Aris was a canidate for all for houses. He was smart and proved to be a wise boy indeed, perfect for Ravenclaw; he was kind and clumsy, traits of a Hufflepuff; he was sly and tricky; just like a Slytherin; he was brave and full of courage, a possible Gryffindor. In the end, the Sorting hat simply asked him, "Well, boy, seems I can't decide. What house would you, in which, like to reside?" With no hesitation, Aris picked Gryffindor. He had always fantasized of being in the same house as the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. ''And maybe I could make some friends there, too, ''he had thought. During his first year, not much trouble took place. He got to his classes on time, finished his homework on the day he got it, and was a generally good student. He did, however, find some time to fool around, which caused him to get in trouble with his Professors many times. (continued) (Second Year): (Third Year): (Fourth Year): (Fifth Year): (Sixth Year): (Seventh Year): (After Hogwarts): After the tragedy that took place at the end of his seventh year, Aris was left scared. The reckless, careless, always smiling boy was gone, replaced by a stern faced, less humorous young man, who was forced into adulthood all too soon. The Headmaster at the time, Professor Fungwater, did not want to leave Aris out in the world alone, so he took him in the live and work at Hogwarts. He was given the post of Gameskeeper, and lived in an old stone hut near the Owlery. During the time he worked there, he grew strong bonds with students and staff, and found a new love for the fantastic beasts of the wizarding world. Aris worked there until he was 20, after which he resigned and with what little money he had, bought a flat in London, near Diagon Alley. He applied for, and got accepted, for a position as an Auror, which he works as to this day. In the two years he has spent being an Auror, he has traveled the world, most notably going to America multiple times, aswell as to different places in Europe. It is rumored he has collected strange animals and artifacts from is travels, but it most likely just a silly rumor. Category:Staff Characters